


Big Blue Eyes

by oONightmareOo



Series: バスケより男子 [1]
Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Cross Over, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oONightmareOo/pseuds/oONightmareOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his best friend is threatened by the school hierarchy, Kuroko can't help but want to save him.  Even at risk of being a target himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue Eyes

                “Kise-kun, what do you think of me?” A blonde woman asked, obviously having dyed her hair not too long ago as her eyelashes fluttered over her dull brown eyes flirtatiously, while holding on to a naturally blond male. His gold eyes roamed over her as he smiled innocently at her, his eyes showing the disgust he felt for her if you looked close enough.

                “You are the most beautiful lily I’ve yet to see, complete with the elegance that the beautiful flower means.” With that, he held out a lily that had been given to him by a man in black, obviously a bodyguard, a flirty smile on his face. “A lily for a lily.”

                The woman’s face went an obnoxiously bright red as she accepted the flower, letting go of his arm as she did so. The group around him were obviously ignoring his antics. The red headed leader was reading a book while playing a game of shogi with the green haired glasses wearing teen. The tanned blue haired male was napping while the pink haired beauty beside him was attempting to study, though was having trouble when her childhood friend was on top of one of her books. The final member of the group, a purple haired giant, was chewing on his maiubo while he colored a picture, presumably given to him by the red haired leader. All of their actions halted when two pieces of paper were plopped in the middle of their table, all six pairs of eyes, even a sleepy pair of blue eyes, zoning in on the blood red piece of paper that read ‘GM’ with a pitch black skull drawn on it. The red haired leader, known by almost every girl in the school as the gorgeous and rich Akashi scion or Akashi Seijuurou by the teachers, closed his book and set it to the side, reaching for the piece of folded notebook paper.

                He sat back as he opened it and read it, before tossing it to the table with a thoughtful expression on his face. The green haired teen, known to every girl swooningly as Midori-tan or Midorima Shintarou, reached for the paper and read it as well. The blond, known very well by everyone inside and outside of the school as Kise Ryouta, super-hot model and actor, removed his arm from around the swooning girl as he leaned forward on the table excitedly. “Hey, Midorima-cchi! What’s it say?”

                “Quiet, idiot, and don’t call me that.” Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose for the, no doubt, hundredth time that day before opening his mouth again. “It says ‘Please leave my friend out of your games, he doesn’t deserve it.’ It doesn’t say anything more than that, nanodayo.”

                “Who does it mean?” The pink haired beauty, known to every guy mentally as the cutie Momo though not a single one of them would call her that for fear of provoking the group of guys she was always with, especially the tanned one, so calling her Momoi Satsuki was the safest route, tilted her head in curiosity. The tanned male beside her yawned and resituated himself from where she had woken him while wrestling for the book that was acting as his pillow.

                “Isn’t it obvious, idiot? He means the latest target we set. Who was it again? Odori…? Otoya?”

                “Ogiwara, Daiki. His name was Ogiwara Shigehiro.” Akashi input as he looked over to the purple haired giant, known to all as the childish Mura simply because the girls found his personality to be adorable like a little kid’s though his real name was Murasakibara Atsushi, who had been staring at the red card blankly for a while now. “What is it Atsushi?”

                “Well… it’s just… the card and note came from out of nowhere right? It couldn’t have come from above us because there isn’t any way that you could drop it from the ceiling, unless you were a ninja. That’d be pretty cool though, someone hiring a ninja just to do this.” Murasakibara imagined it for a bit before turning to Akashi. “And Aka-chin didn’t notice someone walk by the table right? So where’d the note and card come from?”

                Momoi looked up from her notebook, reserved for information on every student in the school, with a confused expression. “Aside from that, there’s nobody who even thinks of Ogiwara as a friend. There’s people he plays small games of basketball with but no one else talks to him but the teachers. As far as my data says, Ogiwara doesn’t have a friend.”

                The tanned male, known to everyone as a major playboy and the boyfriend of Momoi Satsuki (though he always denied it, people still thought it) was named Aomine Daiki though every girl with a rack in the school thought of him as her boyfriend or, at the very least, bed buddy and so called him Daiki, yawned before standing up. “Why should we wait around here and ask questions when we can ask Oshiro himself? Also, we should ask him why he has such a girly sounding name.”

                “Dai-chan, his name isn’t Oshiro, it’s Ogiwara Shigehiro!”

                “Otoshi?”

                “Ogiwara!”

                “Oriwari?”

                “Ergh! Shut up, Dai-chan!”

                “Ow! What’d you hit me for?!”

                “Shut up, both of you. You’re being too noisy, nanodayo.”

                “Hey, Midorima-cchi. Where are we going?”

                “Weren’t you listening, idiot?!”

                “No, not really. Ow! That hurts Midorima-cchi!”

                Akashi sighed as he stood up after his group. He couldn’t wait until he could go back to the quiet peaceful time they were just having. First to solve their small issue though. When a shadowy figure passed by him, his eyes strayed to the object momentarily only to see empty space. He paused, wondering what that was about, before he continued walking, swearing up and down to himself that he had seen a pair of brilliantly shaded blue eyes in that split second he had seen the shadow.

…

…

…

                “Kuroko! Hey, Kuroko, where are you?” The brunette’s eyes excitedly looked around the itty bitty forgotten gym behind the gigantic gym. He had seen it one day when he was looking for a place to hide away from the people who lied to him on a daily basis, meeting his now best friend inside attempting to shoot the basketball into the hoop.  Keyword: attempting.

                “Ogiwara, you’re here early.” The average looking teen turned around from his search for his best friend, only to find his angelic looking friend in the doorway of the gym with his book bag in grasp. He seemed to be struggling to hold everything in his arms in front of him.

                “More like you’re late, Kuroko.” Ogiwara chuckled as he helped his friend with his things, bringing the pile inside for him. “Did you drop your things again?”

                “Something like that.” Kuroko said as he started organizing his mess of papers.

                “Who bumped into you this time?” Ogiwara’s smile fell as he realized what Kuroko meant.

                “Ah, Ogiwara caught me, huh. I’m not going to tell Ogiwara because Ogiwara is reckless.” Kuroko stated in his usual monotonous tone as he quickly finished organizing.

                Ogiwara sat back on his heels with a grin that obviously stated he had already given up trying to find out. “Am I really the reckless one?  After all, who is it that bumps into people?”

                There was a moment of silence as Kuroko put his book bag on the hook nearby, sticking out of the wall. He turned and looked blankly at Ogiwara for a moment before taking a breath to answer the question. “It’s Ogiwara.”

               “So mean, Kuroko! And here I thought I’d share a Chu-Chu pop with you! I guess I won’t then, I’ll eat it myself.” Ogiwara dramatized as he held up the Popsicle he had bought on his way there.

               Kuroko, just as monotonously as before, quickly said before Ogiwara could open the wrapper. “My mistake, it’s me. Ogiwara is the greatest, no one is more awesome than Ogiwara.” Just like that, Kuroko held his hand out patiently for the popsicle.

               Ogiwara looked at him blankly before chuckling as he handed over the popsicle. “I hate how you can convince me even when you don’t put any truthful feeling into your words. Every time I hear you speak, I can’t help but believe everything you say is the truth. You could say I’d be getting a lion-lizard tomorrow and I’d be impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come so I could see what a lion and lizard mixed together might look like.”

                “Ogiwara has weird wishes.” Ogiwara paused in his retrievement of the second Chu-Chu Pop he had.

                “That’s not a very nice thing to say when I just told you that you make me believe everything you say. What’s so weird about wanting to see a feliptile? Or would it be a reptiline? How do you think they’d mix the words ‘feline’ and ‘reptile’ Kuroko?”

                “Kuroko? That’s a strange name.” A mocking voice came from the still open gym door. “Doesn’t that refer to the people who play the puppets of theater shows? Is that what you decided to name your imaginary friend Shigehiro?”

                “Hey hey, don’t insult Kuroko.” Ogiwara attempted to make his tone light and joking though you could clearly hear the tension in his voice as he refused to turn to see the six that were undoubtedly there, with the red haired boy at the front as the leader. “He doesn’t like it when people act as if he isn’t there. Right, Kuroko?” There was silence for a moment, as Kise giggled at the silence and Akashi smirked. “Eh, Kuroko?” Ogiwara looked around in confusion and fear.

                “Fitting name really. If you can’t have a real friend, why not have a shadow?” Midorima sighed the question out as he leaned against the wall.

                “I’m sorry, but could you please leave?” A shriek echoed through the empty gym as Aomine jumped away and fell on the ground, no longer in the midst of yawning. The different reactions were all different from what Kuroko usually got when he ‘suddenly appeared’. Akashi had whipped his head around so fast that there would have been a worry of whip lash and his eyes were wider than they probably have been in forever. Midorima lost his balance against the wall, falling on his behind and knocking his glasses off his face. Murasakibara dropped his snacks as he jumped back out of the gym, more in reaction to Aomine’s girly shriek. As mentioned before already, Aomine shrieked like a little girl and had jumped back, falling on the spot that had previously been occupied by Murasakibara’s feet, with his eyes wider than Akashi’s as he stared at the blue haired boy that had ‘suddenly materialized’. Momoi had let out a tiny squeak of her own as she pulled her notebook up for defense. Kise hadn’t made a sound aside from the loud thump of his body hitting the ground, fainting from the intense amount of fear that had run through his body at once. Kuroko blinked a few times, feeling a slight amount of sadistic humor, before tilting his head to the left with a tiny glare. “I already asked you to leave Ogiwara alone, please leave now.”

                “A-a-a-are y-y-y-y-you a gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gho-ghost????” Aomine stuttered horribly as he shook like a leaf, Kuroko staring at him with a dead pan expression.

                “Yes, I am, now please leave before I start haunting you.” With that said, Aomine grabbed Kise and Momoi and booked it out of there before you could say his annoying catchphrase. Murasakibara just gave a small look at Kuroko before following after Aomine while muttering something about needing to read about how to force the dead to move on.

                “You’re not a ghost.” Akashi stated as he regained control of his racing heartbeat.

                “Aomine doesn’t know that. Frankly, I prefer it that way. Now please leave Ogiwara and my secret base.” Akashi’s eyes twitched at the hidden threat in Kuroko’s voice, glaring into the slightly familiar looking blue eyes. Akashi could help but think of the blue eyes that had made him pause on his way from the lunchroom to the small gym. With a new goal set in mind, he turned around and stalked out the door leaving a confused Midorima to trail after him.


End file.
